Quinze ans plus tard
by princessed
Summary: Ceci est un petit délire perso : j’imagine comment les personnages de Code Lyoko ont pu évoluer dix ou quinze ans après le collège.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : ceci est un petit délire perso : j'imagine comment les personnages de Code Lyoko ont pu évoluer dix ou quinze ans après le collège.

Disclaimer : le dessin animé Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Ceci n'est qu'une fic, écrite pour rigoler.

_Quinze ans plus tard_

**Jérémie Belpois** : a obtenu son bac avec la meilleure moyenne nationale, et son doctorat en science avec 19,9 de moyenne. A 17 ans, Jérémie a obtenu le prix du Jeune Inventeur, ce qui lui a permis de payer ses études. Il travaille actuellement au CNRS sur le mode giratoire des particules aléatoires dans les champs magnétiques soumis à la loi de Martison. Autre chose, il se fait toujours surnommer « Einstein », et ça commence à lui taper sur le système.

**Odd Della Robbia** : il a échoué de peu au bac et est devenu animateur radio. Tous les soirs, il fait mourir de rire ses auditeurs. Dans ses loisirs, il dessine et compose des clips vidéo, espérant voir ses créations devenir célèbres un jour : on ne sait jamais ! Il a aussi adopté deux autres chiens : Cajou et Cacahuète.

**Jean-Pierre Delmas** : il est toujours proviseur, toujours vaguement consterné par sa fille, dont il garde parfois le petit garçon. Il a engagé un nouveau prof de gym après le départ de Jim mais la personnalité unique de Jim lui manque.

**Elisabeth « Sissi » Delmas** : après son bac, qu'elle a eu du deuxième coup, Sissi s'est inscrite à la fac, en psychologie, car son père tenait à ce qu'elle fasse des études et car les matières qu'elle connaissait déjà (math, histoire…) la rebutaient. Elle s'est mise à postuler dans des agences de mannequin où elle se faisait rejeter car on la trouvait trop petite (1m67), trop grosse (52 kilos) et trop vieille (20 ans). Comprenant qu'elle était obèse, Sissi essaya en vain de convaincre son père de lui payer une liposuccion, puis tenta sa chance chez les mannequins grande taille, sans succès car il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse au moins du 42. Comme elle n'était pas plus douée pour la psychologie que pour le reste, elle finit par épouser Alex, un garçon qui l'aimait beaucoup et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ulrich, et par avoir un fils avec lui. Aujourd'hui, Elisabeth jongle entre sa vie d'épouse et de mère et les auditions qu'elle passe pour tenter de devenir actrice célèbre.

**William Dumbar** : à la demande de ses parents, il a vu des psys pendant longtemps après avoir quitté Kadic, mais il a réussi à les convaincre qu'il allait bien. Après son bac, il a étudié à la fac : une année d'histoire, une année de sociologie, une année de lettres modernes et une année d'arts du spectacle. Diplômé es glande, mention machine à café, William fit des petits boulots. Actuellement chauffeur de taxi, il a des ennuis avec la police pour excès de vitesse et conduite sauvage mais s'en fout complètement. Sa plus grande joie : klaxonner sous les fenêtres de sa copine pour lui dire bonjour en passant, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

**Yumi Ishiyama** : a obtenu son bac avec mention bien, fait des études de commerce, est récemment retournée au Japon pour rendre visite à son petit frère, qui est allé vivre là-bas et est devenu chanteur de rock. Yumi envisage sérieusement de revenir vivre en France : Ulrich lui manque et elle n'a plus envie qu'ils soient juste « copains ».

**Jim Morales** : a continué de travailler comme prof de gym et surveillant de dortoir jusqu'au jour où un directeur de casting l'a repéré en train d'engueuler un élève en sortant de la piscine. Le style très particulier de Jim semblait idéal pour une pub et le surveillant accepta de se prêter au jeu. Depuis, il hante les studios de tournage, annonce aux caméras qu'il ne faut pas manger _trop gras, trop sucré ou trop salé_ et raconte à ses collègues comment il a déjoué les mauvais tours de drôles de garnements dans une école à une époque, mais préfère ne pas en parler.

**Hervé Pichon** : a obtenu son bac avec un dixième de point de moins que Jérémie, ce qui l'a rendu malade. Il est ensuite entré en prépa scientifique, où il se trouvait régulièrement deuxième après Pierre, un brave garçon parfaitement inoffensif, ce qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Puis il a fait une grande école et s'est mis à détester une binoclarde très timide prénommée Annette qui le battait d'un demi point dans presque toutes les matières. Aujourd'hui chef d'entreprise, Hervé essaie de développer des produits qui sont numéro un sur le marché. Il en a vraiment marre d'être toujours deuxième.

**Nicolas Poliakoff** : a échoué au bac avec la mention « gros nul » (selon Odd) et travaille maintenant comme vendeur dans la boutique d'articles de pêche de son oncle. Nicolas s'avère plutôt efficace comme vendeur car il connaît très bien le domaine de la pêche. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler « d'expériences troublantes et merveilleuses au clair de lune » à toutes ses clientes, ce qu'elles n'apprécient pas. A cause de cela, il a failli se faire virer plusieurs fois.

**Ulrich Stern** : a obtenu son bac de justesse et s'est lancé dans des compétitions sportives, au grand désespoir de son père, qui espérait quelque chose de plus « prestigieux ». Ce n'est que quand Ulrich a remporté plusieurs championnats de penchak silat que son père s'est enfin décidé à lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Il envisage de se recycler comme entraîneur.

**Aelita Stones** : a obtenu son bac avec mention très bien et a fait des recherches sur sa famille. Elle a découvert que sa mère avait une sœur, Astrid, a retrouvé sa trace et s'est rendue chez elle. La sœur a été si troublée par sa ressemblance avec Anthéa qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité. Astrid et Aelita se voient aujourd'hui régulièrement et c'est grâce à sa tante qu'Aelita a pu faire des études et est sortie diplômée de l'université. Elle travaille aujourd'hui dans la conception de dessins animés.


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis : le texte suivant est une nouvelle version, qui se concentre sur deux des personnages.

Disclaimer : le dessin animé Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Ceci n'est qu'une fic, écrite pour rigoler.

_Quinze ans plus tard_

Ulrich Stern regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner en s'épongeant le front. Il avait fait son devoir de sapeur-pompier, c'était au tour des médecins de prendre le relais. Apparemment, l'une des victimes de ce carambolage avait était salement amochée mais avec un peu de chance, elle s'en sortirait.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur le bras. C'était une des conductrices qui s'en étaient sorties indemnes.

- Merci, lui dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait. Vous avez été formidable.

- C'est mon métier, répondit-il sobrement.

La femme semblait dans tous ses états, ce qui était normal quand on vient de frôler la mort. Lui se sentait revigoré. Quand il avait annoncé à ses parents sa décision de devenir soldat du feu, quelques années plus tôt, son père lui avait reproché de choisir un métier sans études mais sa mère avait fondu en larmes, estimant qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'avoir un fils qui sauve des vies. Il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. A chaque fois que c'était possible, il vivait dangereusement, faisait des trucs insensés, enfreignait pas mal de règles et aidait les gens à vivre en sécurité. Il adorait ça. En somme, c'était à peu près comme à l'époque de Lyoko.

- Ulrich ? demanda soudain la femme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi ?

- On se connaît ?

- Elisabeth Delmas, tu te souviens ? La fille du proviseur.

Le jeune homme se souvenait d'une petite peste prétentieuse qui portait des tenues provocantes, se prenait pour le nombril du monde, traitait la moitié des gens avec mépris et avait parfois des éclairs de générosité parfaitement inattendus. La femme qui se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'un tailleur très sobre et passablement chiffonné par l'accident, ressemblait davantage à une femme d'affaires sérieuse qu'à une lolita en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il avait du mal à reconnaître celle qui s'était fait appeler…

- Sissi ?

- En fait, tout le monde m'appelle Lisa, maintenant, expliqua-t-elle. Il se trouve que mon nom d'épouse, c'est Cyprien, et Sissi Cyprien, ça fait un peu con.

Sissi mariée ? Ulrich ne put s'empêcher de penser que le mari devait avoir une patience d'ange. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, _Lisa_ sourit.

- Il s'appelle Ulrich, comme toi, c'est drôle. Il est médecin urgentiste.

- Très beau métier.

- C'est vrai. Moi, je suis assistante au magazine _La mode aujourd'hui_. Mais la chef de service m'a dit que si je travaille bien, elle me donnera un autre poste, alors je me donne à fond. Je… suis fière de toi : pompier, c'est un métier magnifique. Si tu vois Yumi, transmets-lui mes amitiés.

- On habite ensemble, répondit Ulrich tout en se retenant de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, la petite Sissi se donnerait à fond dans quoi que ce soit, sinon la futilité. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Jean-Pierre Delmas avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille dans une pension en Suisse, quelques semaines après la destruction de Xana. Sissi avait piqué une crise devant toute l'école et Hervé Pichon avait fait circuler une pétition pour protester contre son départ, mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet. La fille du proviseur avait dû s'incliner et ça avait été la fin de sa tyrannie à Kadik.

Ou peut-être que le terme de tyrannie n'était pas très approprié. Un jour, le jeune Ulrich avait reçu une lettre de Sissi qui lui écrivait que même si elle se considérait incontestablement comme la femme idéale pour lui, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux avec Yumi. Elle lui faisait également savoir qu'à Lausanne, elle s'était fait une « meilleure copine » qui avait exactement la même taille qu'elle en vêtements, ce qui allait être très pratique pour s'échanger des fringues. En somme, sa vie en Suisse n'était pas trop mal. Cette lettre s'avérait en fin de compte assez typique de Sissi : narcissisme, futilité, une bonne dose de bêtise et une pointe de générosité assez inattendue.

Comme si elle pensait à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, Lisa soupira :

- Tu sais, c'est pas croyable ce que le temps passe vite. J'ai croisé Tamiya Diop dans la rue la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

- J'étais au mariage de Jérémie et Aelita il y a six mois. C'était bien, annonça Ulrich d'un ton neutre.

- C'est vrai ? Il… il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller rechercher le petit chez sa nounou. J'ai été ravie de te revoir.

- Tu es vaccinée contre le tétanos ? s'enquit Ulrich à brûle-pourpoint, en avisant une coupure sur le bras de la femme qu'il avait détestée. Elle tressaillit.

- Je… je crois, oui.

- Va voir un médecin, on ne sait jamais.

Lisa Cyprien acquiesça et courut en direction de sa voiture. Ulrich la suivit des yeux. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions sur le passé ou l'avenir mais ce qu'il venait de voir l'intriguait au plus haut point. Comment la petite mijaurée qui leur avait rendu la vie impossible avait-elle pu se transformer en un être humain parfaitement normal ?

Un collègue le héla pour la deuxième fois et il marcha en direction du camion, décidant que cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait dû rencontrer des gens biens qui l'avaient aidée. En fin de compte, cela faisait du bien de penser que tout le monde pouvait changer.

_La fin._


End file.
